Destiny
by AkiHonoo-Chan
Summary: He cannot escape nor destroy his destiny-She cannot escape nor destroy her destiny... They must learn to accept it... A destiny written in the Stars and Moon, a destiny entwined, will fight for their people until the very end...


**Destiny**

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura. Its characters are owned by CLAMP

Author's Note: The other story (which this story is replacing) Life's Rules is being canceled because I got reviews saying it is too confusing and there are really just too many loose ends and I myself got really confused at the giant loop holes in it. So I have been studying really hard in English and I hope I can make up for all the loop holes in the other story with this one! These first chapters of this stories are slow so please be patient and they'll pick up the pace soon! Thanks for taking the time to read Destiny and I hope you guys enjoy it! (*^o^*)

Konnichi wa minna-san! My name is AkiHonoo-Chan and this is my first real story that I really want to commit to and update on regular basis. I've only recently decided to start writing stories for real because before I've only been reading a lot and not writing. I'm not really that much of a writer and my grammar has not been great. But I came up with this great idea after reading some fantasy novels for school and it spread and became a great story.

So Please have fun reading and don't forget to Read and Review!

*Thanks to HaruAme-Chan for editing my work & helping me think of names! Thanks so much! Love You! Without you my work would pretty much be jibberish... :(

**Destiny**

e cannot escape nor destroy his destiny-She cannot escape nor destroy her destiny... They must learn to accept it... A destiny written in the Stars and Moon, a destiny entwined, will fight evil for their kingdoms until the very end...

This the story of Destiny.

**Chapter I:**

**Rescue**

Present day, 20th day of the 10th lunar month

Death Valley, near Kasai City

Province of Stars

12:20 AM

It was a beautiful night. The stars glowed and sparkled and seemed to almost dance across the sky. The moon was high in the dark navy blue of the night. There was not a single cloud in sight. A light breeze was all that moved in the distilled night.

The radiance of the moon shone through every nook and cranny in the valley below. Even the caves that were usually basked in darkness was lit like the palace. That was every cave and nook and cranny except for one.

The Valley let no light in. The debris of rocks and what seems to be like a dark magical barrier blocked out each ray of moonlight that tried in vain to enter the dark valley. No one knew exactly what the inside of the valley was like for no one came out after going in.

Thus, giving the name, Death Valley.

No men risked entering it's depths fearing death. The tales of the horror and darkness inside the valley and the constant stench of death and blood were often told in stories passed down generations, speaking of the creatures and souls that dwelled down there.

Even though Death Valley stands between the main channel of traveling roads between the two main trading cities, travelers chose to stick to the highland plateaus above the feared valley, a longer and steep route that went around the valley, rather then risk plunging into the depths of Death Valley.

In Death Valley, is where the story starts.

An scared, squealing sound was heard, deep within the depths of the valley. From a potato sack that was squirming. Followed by whipping and whimpering sounds that would shatter the coldest of hearts. Then a curse and threat were heard as the master gazed edgily to the plateau above with a malicious grin, licking his lips where many travelers and martyrs scuttled about in fear of being too close to the feared Death Valley.

"Quick! Quick! Hayaku!" a harsh voice snarled.

It was a half naked man. Or at least half was, cut where the waist started, split into three bulging muscles, fur covered legs with paws as feet. The man part of the youma had no hair and two grimy, bloody horns. His upper body had broad shoulders with two hairy arm like limbs off each shoulder with claw like fingers and he smelt of a mixture of mud and rotting flesh. His jaw, can open wider then any human, revealing massive sharp rotting teeth. The longest of them was the size of the middle finger of a regular human.

To round it all up, he was twice the height of a regular human man.

He was a brutal creature. He was heartless and cruel, the type of creature that revels and basks in the pain and misery of others. This youma was cursed to never die but to feel pain.

"We need to hurry and deliver it to master! Hayaku Akuma! The master wants it as soon as possible. He is losing energy fast!" another youma cried out but this time, it was a she.

She could be described beautiful if she was clean. She was half naked also. Starting from her Torso downwards, she has a snake like body, covered in grimy emerald green scales. She slithered about like a snake. The woman part of the youma, had knotted raven-black hair that cascades down her naked shoulders to her waist. Her upper body had slim shoulders which were stronger then they looked. She had tanned skin with large breasts ending with dark pink nipples. She has two skinny but powerful arms which ended with normal human-like hands and fingers. She smelt like a mixture of mud and blood. Her mouth, again, can be open bigger then an average human, revealing large teeth but not as massive as her companion.

To round it all up, she was one head shorter then her companion.

She was a interesting creature. She was cold and unfeeling, the type of creature that can be nonchalant to creating pain to youma was cursed to never die but to be unfeeling. She never feels happiness or any pleasent feelings. She only feels anger, impatience and any negative feelings.

"Yes, yes! I'm coming Morgura! Be patient! And why is it that I'm the one carrying this? Why can't you carry it?" Complained Akuma.

"Because, you are the stronger one Akuma!" This seemed to satisfy the simple minded Akuma.

Morgura abruptly stopped. Akuma, who was not paying attention walked into her.

"Why did you stop Mogura!"

"Shhh! Theressss ssomeone watching ussss!" Hissed Morgura.

They then realised they were in a clearing. A twig snapped behind Akuma. He spun around then growled, "Come, you coward! Come out and face us!"

When nothing happened, they began walking again, but this time, more cautious and weary.

There was a hiss. Something fast whirled past Morgura and imbedded into Akuma's broad back, causing him to drop the sack in surprise and pain. Mogura slowly turned around and gripped the arrow and pulled. A great howl of pain escaped Akuma's clenched teeth. Mogura gritted her teeth and looked around for the sack. She found it, but it was slit open by something sharp and there was nothing in it. She anxiously looked around and hissed when a silhouette of a man stepped out of the shadows into the clearing. He was carrying an bow and arrow. She narrowed her eyes and darted over to Akuma's side.

"Akuma!" She hissed, "I'll go and warn massster and I will bring reinforcssementsss. Sstay and dissstract the man."

By the time Akuma turned around to object, Morgura had already left his side and was quickly making her way across the clearing to their base. But the shadow man was too quick for Mogura and the next thing he knew was that Mogura was dead on the floor with an arrow protruding through her back into her heart. It was an instant kill. Scared, Akuma turned and fled then scene. He ran and jumped over Morgura and dashed back into the forest. After a while, Akuma was starting to tire. But he suddenly saw the castle looming up in front.

"Master! Master!" He cried as he ran into the large castle hall, "Morgura just got killed! Help me master!"

His master, Kimura looked down at him in disgust from the throne where he was sitting. Akuma's newly acquired injury was seeping out blood again.

"How dare you come back without both your companion and prey! My energy is dropping fast! Come over here and receive your punishment!"

Akuma scuttled over and his master placed an hand on his head. Then Kimura chanted, "Korosuto seifuku, ushinawa reta seishin no tochi ni modotte kono tamashī o okuru!"

Akuma opened his eyes in pain and what he saw scared him to the end of his wits. His master's usually cold, unemotional crimson eyes were a blood red colour that seemed to boil in anger. That was the last thing he saw as his energy and life force was drained out.

Kimura dropped Akuma and sighed, "That was not nearly enough! You over there," he motioned to a quivering small youma. "come over here."

The poor youma shakily walked over to his master. His master put a hand on him and drained out his energy and life force. He was to join Akuma in the land of the lost spirits, awaiting to be reborn.

Back over in the clearing, a young man stepped out of the shadows and examined the fallen body of Morgura. He slung his bow back across his back then clasped his hands together and slowly separated them. There was a bright flash of light. A wide golden sword materialized. At the end of it, hung a charm hanging on a piece of blood red string splitting at the end into two tassels. The charm itself was made out of black onyx and was as big as an small mandarine.

The young man stepped back, pointed his sword at Morgura and chanted in chinese, "Wo cong zhe li, jiao di yu de shen, ba ta de xie e pu ren, dai hui di yu qu!" (translation: From here, I call upon the god of hell to take back his evil servant back to the underworld!) "Raitei Shourai!"

Lightning came out of his sword and struck Morgura. She then disappears in a cloud of black.

He looked around. Looking for the two children he had saved. There was a sound of a twig snapping. He spun around and saw the little boy who couldn't have been older then ten, with a makeshift sword made from another twig standing in front of his little sister. He put on a brave expression but his hands, which were shaking violently, was a sign that he was actually terribly scared.

"Who are you and what do you want from us?" the little boy demanded, "I won't let you take away Natsumi!"

The young man stepped forward. The little boy stumbled backwards. Then he tripped over a loose root on the ground. He gave a cry of pain and tumbled down onto the forest floor.

His sister, Natsumi cried, "Mamo onii-chan!"

The young man quickly walked forward towards the frightened children. To his surprise, with a squeal, Natsumi launched herself in front of her brother.

"Onegai, do not hurt Mamo onii-chan! It was my fault we ended here! Kaa-san and Tou-san told us not to ever go into the forest, but I did anyway and Onii-chan followed me in here! Then we were captured by these horrible youma! I was so scared that we were going to die! And it was all my fault! And... and... and..." She trailed off. Not knowing what else to say.

To her surprise, the young man chuckled softly and said, "Do not worry young one, for I am not here to hurt you. Afterall, it was I who rescued you was I not?"

Natsumi nodded furiously and bowed. " Domo arigato gozaimasu!"

The young man nodded at her and gently picked up her brother, who by then was out cold. He led her to a brighter clearing and collected some fire wood. He piled the wood and held up two fingers to his mouth and whispered, "Kasai, mezame!" and blew into it.

Slowly, the wood crackled and the fire sizzled to life. Little Natsumi stared in wonder.

Timidly, she asked the kind stranger, "What is your name?".

He answered, "I go by the name of Li, Li Syaoran."

* * *

><p>Wow! Chapter 1 Finally doneee! YAYYYYYYYY!<br>I'm sorry if Syaoran seems too heroic... Well... IT'll get better!

Translations:

Hayaku - Hurry Up (Japanese)

Korosuto seifuku, ushinawa reta seishin no tochi ni modotte kono tamashī o okuru - Kill and conquer, send this soul back to the land of lost spirits (Japanese)

Wo cong zhe li, jiao di yu de shen, ba ta de xie e pu ren, dai hui di yu qu - From here, I call upon the god of hell to take back his evil servant back to the underworld (Chinese)

Raitei Shourai - I summon thunder (Japanese)

Onii-Chan - Big Brother (Japanese)

Onegai - Please (Japanese)

Domo airgato gozaimasu - Thank you very much (Japanese)


End file.
